vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Percevall Gowther
Percevall Gowther is a member of the Hero Clan and childhood friend of Arthur, as well as Le Fay, Tomoe, Kaoru, Lancelot, Elaine, and Traversa. He was soon partnered with Kokichi, Kaoru, and Tomoe by the Elders who changed Mina Karnstein into an S-Class Elimination Target instead of just a Observation Target. Appearance Percevall is tall and has a well-built physique due to his training like Arthur and Lancelot. Personality Being a member of the Hero Clan, Percevall upholds the principle to defeat Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels no matter the cost, even if that demon hasn't done anything wrong first as shown when the Elders changed Mina into an elimination target. He has also shown to be quiet hostile toward his former friends, Arthur and Le Fay who were both assisting Mina despite being former Heroes and even claimed to have become far stronger than him who was viewed as a genius, though this is likely due to the strain in their relationship from childhood due to Arthur's forced departure by the Elders. After Tomoe started to protect Mina from him and even attacked Percevall, he didn't hesitate to attack back and even kill her if necessary. In battle, Percevall is shown to be calm and collected in dangerous situations as he fought back both Mina and Hinami in combat using the best of his abilities to overpower them in combat. After their battle ended in Volume II, Percevall started to settle down, as whenever it comes to Arthur, Percevall is a bit of a tsundere, not to the extant of Robertina and Bennia, and still considers Arthur to be an important childhood friend. After six months, he has softened to his original view on Arthur and the others, even using the power of Lucia along with Traversa, Chi and Yao Shi Huang in facing Kokichi, despite knowing that it could be viewed as a betrayal by the Elders, even after the Peace treaty between the Five Factions. History 6 years before the series begins, Mordred used Clarent and the replica of the spear Reienkyo to unleash the seals on Caliburn and Excalibur. Possessed by the soul of Kokabiel sealed in Caliburn, Mordred went on a killing spree in the Village and killed Percevall's only remaining family member, his mother. In order to save Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine, Arthur used Banishing Shift and awakened the Incinerate Anthem. It went out of control and wiped out and petrified entire families and houses. Percevall's mom was lost forever. Plot Powers and Abilities Hero Powers Being a member of the Hero Clan, Percevall had undergone a unique training regimen since childhood, making him stronger than a normal human letting him fight against that of Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels. After his former friend was exiled from the Hero Clan, he continued to train himself harder than before to the point where he has proven to be stronger than Arthur who hadn't trained since he was exiled from the village. He was able to overpower Mina, a High Wizard, Le Fay, a Myriad Priestess '''and Hinami, a '''Hard Striker using Seiryumaru, then later Tomoe, a Multi-Saber, Lancelot, a Speed-Star and Elaine, a High-Archmage. Percevall grew stronger over the past six months since he lost against Arthur being able to suppress the out of control Seiryumaru controlled by Kokichi. * Superhuman Strength: Percevall has shown to be able to break through concrete and create craters in the ground using his spear. Percevall also overpower Tomoe, another hero, and very skilled swordman, with ease and almost kill her in process * Superhuman Speed: He has superhuman speed and agility, being referred to as being the same speed type as Arthur and Lancelot, but his technique is called a Quick Lancer and is able to hamper his opponents with his speed and attack with his spear. After losing to Arthur in Volume 2, Percevall spent the past six months training. He achieves a near god-level speed that's arguably faster than Arthur's and Lancelot's base speed. * Magic Resistance: Like with all members of the hero clan, Percevall has an innate resistance to magic and the supernatural. * Enhanced Healing: Like other heroes, Percevall has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage, which is beyond what a normal human can do. Master Spearman: Percevall is greatly skilled in using spears and other polearm-based weapons. Due to his longer reach, Percevall often has an advantage against most opponents. Whenever wielding Seiryumaru, he's able to extend that advantage further and use the abilities of Seiryu to act as an extension of himself. Equipment Seiryumaru (青龍丸, Azure Dragon Circle): Seiryu is one of the Four Sacred Gods of the village, and a child of the Azure Dragon, Qínlóng. It's responsible for governing the east. it chose Percevall as its master and takes the form of a spear. Reienkyo (冷艶鋸, Cold and Dry Saw): Percevall also owns the replica of Reienkyo which is his primary weapon. The original spear was wielded by a former Chinese General who later became a god. This was also the spear that Mordred had utilized to eliminate the seal on Caliburn and wreaked havoc, but was for whatever reason it was handed to Percevall. Trivia * Percevall lives by himself and learned how to due after losing his mother. * Teriyaki Chicken is his specialty dish. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero